


Best Friends

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Lolilo, M/M, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar Jones and Peter Donaldson have always been best friends, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for balthazarjones.tumblr.com for the Literary Inspired Webseries Secret Santa gift exchange thing (that's a really long title!). I really hope everyone likes it, though! ;)

1

Balthazar glanced up in surprise to see Pedro stumble into his room. “Pedro, hey,” he said softly, a small, confused smile appearing on his face. “What’s going on?”

Pedro sighed and flopped down on Balthazar’s bed. “Can I just—stay here tonight? I can’t take it anymore.”

“Sure, yeah,” Balthazar said non-committedly. “No problem. Just let me move some things…” He adjusted his pillows, put his guitar on the ground. “Okay. I’ll go take the couch.” He nodded and started to leave the room.

“No, Balth, wait,” Pedro whispered, grabbing Balthazar’s sleeve. “Stay here. Talk with me?”

Balthazar hesitated and thought through what he was about to do before nodding. “Yeah, okay.” He sat down on the bed. “Are you going to sleep in that?”

“I don’t think any of your things will fit me,” Pedro chuckled. 

Balthazar frowned. “Pedro. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just family drama, as always. You know how it is.” Pedro sat down next to Balthazar and sighed. “I’m just really exhausted, you know?”

“Yeah.” Balthazar knew it was more than that, but he never pushed Pedro. It was his rule to himself; Pedro was to be pushed only as far as he was willing to go.

“Cool.” Pedro lay down suddenly. “Come on, tell me about your day, about what’s been going on with you. What did you do today? Hang out with anyone? Play music? Read some mythology? What’s going on with the Almighty Balthazar?”

Balthazar shrugged and smiled modestly before turning out the light and lying down next to Pedro, slowly, hesitantly. “Ah, you know, nothing much. I just played my guitar a little, tried to play the saxophone.”

“Your tenor or your alto?” Pedro was whispering at this point, lazily. He sounded exhausted.

“The tenor. Learning it for the upcoming concert, you know.” Balthazar was studiously staring at the darkened ceiling. “It’s the best saxophone, anyway.”

“A bold statement, coming from you.” Pedro had a smile on his voice.

Balthazar loved his voice.

There was a long, comfortable silence between them. Even with all of Balthazar’s feelings raging around whenever he saw Pedro, they were first and foremost best friends. It worked for them.

Balthazar was sure Pedro was asleep when Pedro spoke up again. “Balth?”

“Hm?”

“I’m really glad we’re friends.”

Balthazar strained to make out the words and smiled when he had. “Me, too, Pedro.”

“You’re a great guy,” Pedro slurred, falling asleep.

“You are, too, mate. You’ve no idea.” Balthazar sneaked a glance his direction, in the dark. “A really great guy.”

\---

2

Pedro was sitting at home, watching John out of the corner of his eye. When John had disappeared a few months ago, Pedro blamed himself. He had never intended…

He shook his head to clear it of the nasty thoughts and smiled as John glanced his way.

“Is there something you needed?” John asked quietly.

“No. Just thinking.” Pedro shrugged. “Sorry if it bothered you.”

“I like when people think.” John nodded. “I think you have a visitor, though.”

Pedro glanced up and stood hastily as he saw Balthazar walking up the pathway. “Oh, fuck.”

“You still haven’t talked to him about anything, have you?” John asked. “I heard he and Damien broke up.” He gave Pedro a significant look.

“Shut up,” Pedro muttered. “You’re the one who put the idea in my head in the first place.”

“Good.” John leaned back and smiled. “Balthazar Jones is a wonderful human.”

Balthazar knocked and Pedro jumped. He stumbled across the room and opened the door. 

“Hey,” Balthazar said, waving awkwardly. “Hi, John. How are you?”

“Good.” John smiled and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Pedro asked nervously.

“To my room,” John said, pointing and starting to walk away. “I’ll be around if you need me, though. Okay?”

Pedro nodded slowly. “Thanks.”

John gave him a reassuring smile before disappearing behind a door.

Pedro turned to look at Balthazar. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “Hey. What’s going on?”

“I just, uh, I wondered if you maybe wanted to… Fife and the Drums is playing.” Balthazar shifted uncomfortably, hiding his hands in his sleeves. “Ben said you knew about it and I was to come get you.”

Pedro blinked in surprise. “What?”

Balthazar took a step back towards the door. “Sorry. I guess—sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t know.”

“Obviously.” Pedro winced inwardly but reached out vaguely, dimly aware that he was reaching for Balthazar’s hand. “I’d… I’d like to go.” He dropped his hand awkwardly and gave a short laugh. “Do I need a ticket?”

“I… I don’t know. Ben would know.” Balthazar shrugged. “But we have to go now to be on time.”

Pedro nodded. “Let me grab my jacket.” He went into his room, grabbed his jacket and keys, told John he was leaving, and was ready to go within a minute and a half. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They walked out together and it was awkwardly silent for a long time.

Balthazar finally spoke up. “Look, we can… we can just get over what happened a few months back, yeah? I mean, we can forget it?”

Pedro swallowed, hard. “I… is that what you want?”

Balthazar glanced up at him before avoiding his gaze again. “I want my best friend back.”

“Yeah.” He nodded and glanced away, surprised at the tears that stung his eyes. “Best friends.”

He was used to being rejected at this point. This wasn’t going to break him.

\---

3

“Balthazar,” Ben was singing through the musician’s door. “I know you’re in there. Come out, come out. I have something for you. Hummus! I made you hummus!”

Balthazar opened the door slowly, unsure of what he was going to find. He found Benedick standing in his doorway, freshly made hummus in his hand, pita chips in the other. “What is this?” he asked in surprise, unable to hide the small smile.

“You always talk about how much you love hummus, and so I thought I would make you some.” Ben’s eyes were shining and he extended his arms towards Balthazar. “Try it!”

“I… I’m honored, Ben. Thank you.” Balthazar took the offering and went into the living room to eat it. “Eat with me.”

Ben sat down next to Balthazar on the couch and bounced, excited. “Eat it, eat it, eat it,” he chanted.

“Slow down,” Balthazar said, fighting the grin spreading across his face. Ben was a loser, but Balthazar loved him, truly.

“What’s happening?” came a voice from the doorway. Peter.

Balthazar sat up suddenly, accidentally hitting Ben’s face with his shoulder.

“Oh… fuck…” Ben muttered, holding a hand to his nose.

Balthazar jumped up. “I’ll get you ice.” He rushed into the kitchen, to Fridgris Elba, avoiding Peter’s gaze.

When he came back, Peter was telling Ben that this would teach him not to hover over people when they’re about to eat. Ben wasn’t taking it very well.

Balthazar sat down and gave Ben the bag with ice in it. “Here you go. I’m sorry.” 

Peter nudged his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be. He deserved it.”

Balthazar met his gaze for a moment before breaking away. “I, I guess. Nah. Ben’s poor nose didn’t deserve it,” he ended lamely. 

Ben sighed. “Enjoy your hummus… I’ll just go lie down for a bit. Okay?”

“Thank you for the hummus!” Balthazar said again, watching Ben leave before looking at the hummus.

He really liked hummus.

“What is this?” Peter asked, taking Ben’s empty spot, taking up so much space, all of Balthazar’s space, just like he always used to, back when they were just best friends, that was all…

Balthazar cleared his head of that memory. “Ah, it’s, um… Ben made me hummus.”

“Is it any good?” Peter asked dubiously.

“I don’t know.” Balthazar picked up a pita chip and dipped it in the hummus. “Here goes.”

Peter watched him closely as he ate the food, making Balthazar nervous. “How is it?”

Balthazar slowly chewed, keeping his expression neutral. “It’s good,” he said. “You should try it.”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so,” Peter started to say. 

“No, really. I know you don’t really like hummus, but I think you’d like this,” Balthazar pushed. Further than he ever had before… He smiled encouragingly.

“Okay. Anything for you.” Peter ate a chip with hummus on it.

Balthazar laughed as Peter’s expression twisted. He clapped his hand on Peter’s back when he started coughing.

“Oh… oh my god,” Peter wheezed, “what the hell?”

“Yeah,” Balthazar agreed. “Yeah.”

“How did you… not die… eating that?” Peter asked, taking a deep breath. “I need water.”

Balthazar stood and, going into the kitchen, got them both cups of water. Coming back out, he handed a cup to Peter and sat down again.

“Seriously, though,” Peter said after taking a drink. “How did you not die from that?”

“It wasn’t actually that bad, though?” Balthazar responded. “It just… wasn’t that great.”

“That was cruel, Balthazar. Especially from you.” Peter took another drink and exhaled slowly. “I can never see hummus the same way again.”

Balthazar smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Peter studied him for a moment before smiling. “It was funny. Good one, mate. See, tricks like that, I’ve missed that. From you, I mean.”

“What do you mean?” Balthazar asked in surprise.

“I mean… we always used to tease each other a lot.” Peter slapped Balthazar on the back. “I’ve missed your teasing. The jokes. All the things that come with a best friend.”

Balthazar winced inside but fought to keep his pleasant expression. “Yeah, I guess we’ve just been really busy.”

“You have, that’s for sure.” Peter stood. “It was fun, though, Balthy. Thanks for the fun.”

Balthazar nodded slowly. “I guess you’re welcome.”

Ben poked his head out the door. “Hey, did you try it? Was it good?”

Balthazar smiled. “Yeah! Thanks, mate.”

Peter burst out laughing. “How do you even, man?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and picked up the hummus. “Ben, you really tried here. I appreciate it a lot.” He gave Peter a long look before eating another chip with hummus on it.

Peter openly gaped at this and looked mildly disgusted.

Balthazar swallowed and smiled. “You’re the best, Ben. Thank you.” And with that, he disappeared into his room once again, feeling two pairs of eyes on his back the whole way.

\---

4

Balthazar sat in ‘his’ chair at Vegan Fred’s, spinning around and around, avoiding eye contact with anyone. They were all looking at him, worried, but he wanted to forget anything had happened.

Finally, Meg broke the silence. “You’re going to have to tell us what was happening at some point. Something specific. No ‘ah, everyone at the flat is happy’. No thank you.”

Balthazar stopped spinning and shrugged vaguely. “You know. They seem okay.”

“What does that mean, though?” Beatrice pressed on. “Do they miss us at all?”

“Yeah,” Balthazar said, “yeah, I think so.”

Vegan Fred glanced at all his housemates with a worried expression.

Kit shifted uncomfortably and stared at the floor.

“What… I mean…” Meg strained for words. “What was happening there?”

Balthazar suddenly laughed, remembering everyone’s expressions. “There was a swordfight when I walked in.”

“What the fuck?” Beatrice exclaimed immediately. “Who… how? Did Dickface start it? I wouldn’t put it past him. A flat challenge or something.”

“No, no. Costa was there.”

“Who?” Kit was confused.

“Peter’s director, you know.” Balthazar shrugged. “He brought swords and was trying to convince Peter to join the play again.”

They were all quiet for a moment.

“Peter quit the play?” Beatrice asked softly. “He loves the play.”

“Yeah, well, apparently he and Jaquie slept together so now it’s awkward.” Balthazar stood up and shoved his hands in his sleeves again, covering more than his hands in the process. “I should go do my homework.”

Meg reached out and touched Balthazar’s arm gently. “Balth… wait.”

Balthazar shrugged off her touch. “And do what? Talk about my feelings?” Meg stared at him awkwardly, making no effort to respond. “Actually, you know what, Meg? You know what, everyone?”

Everyone’s eyes went wide at Balthazar’s sudden loud tone and abrasiveness.

“I’m tired of everyone pushing me to talk about my feelings, okay?” He was on a roll now. “I just, everything, it’s all sh… it’s all shit right now, and I’m drowning, and I miss my best friend. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Silence.

“Well, if you get an answer, let me know. I’ll be in my room.” Balthazar strode over to the room he and Kit shared and shut the door, resisting the urge to slam it. He was still Balthazar Jones, after all.

\---

5

Peter stuck his head in Balthazar’s door. “Hey,” he said, smiling until he thought his face would break. He still couldn’t believe that he and Balth… well. 

Balthazar glanced up from scribbling furiously on a piece of paper and smiled. “Hey.”

Peter bit his lip and motioned towards the paper. “Are you busy?”

“No, no. I can… I can take a break.” Balthazar put the paper and pencil down and pushed up his sleeves. “What’s going on?”

“I heard a song… I want you to listen to it.” Peter motioned towards his room.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes suspiciously but stood. “Okay. Is it indie, or…?”

“No. Um…” Peter hesitated. “You might not like it very much, the style, at least, but I think the song echoes how I… feel. It echoes it well, I mean.”

“Okay.” Balthazar nodded and followed Peter to his room. He sat on the bed gingerly and waited, eyebrows raised in expectation.

Peter looked at Balthazar nervously, but excited, in true Pedro Donaldson style, before pressing play.

Balthazar listened to the opening strains with no sign of recognition. 

Peter wasn’t surprised. Balth wasn’t known as a pop music enthusiast. Probably a good thing.

-Do you hear me / I’m talking to you / Across the water, across the deep blue ocean / Under the open sky, oh my, baby, I’m trying-

Balthazar was bobbing his head politely, obviously trying to understand the significance. Peter smiled to himself as the chorus began.

-Lucky I’m in love with my best friend / Lucky to have been where I have been / Lucky to be coming home again-

Balthazar’s eyes shot up to meet Peter’s and he smiled slowly.

Peter stood and extended his hand, bowing ridiculously. “Would you care to dance?”

“Oh, I’m a shit dancer,” Balthazar said nervously, standing anyway. He took Peter’s hand and drew closer to his best friend. 

Peter squeezed his hand. “It fits,” he announced cheerfully, as he was prone to do.

Balthazar flushed, embarrassed, and shook his head, trying to fight back the grin.

Smiling, Peter began leading the dance. He started singing along, ridiculously, but with no indication he was joking or lying in the least. “I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been… Lucky to be coming home again.”

Balthazar stopped dancing suddenly and stared at Peter very intently.

Peter didn’t even have to ask what Balthazar meant by it.

They both knew.

-I’m lucky we’re in love in every way / Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed / Lucky to be coming home someday-


End file.
